Dark Hearts: Riku's Search for Sora
by Shadow Dragon Lord
Summary: Editing. Alternative KH sequal. Don't like AU universes don't read. If you enjoy AU universes feel free to Read & Review please. Sora is missing. Kairi is no where to be found, yet. Riku is left with Donald and Goofy, and others. For more please go on in.
1. Beginning: Darkness the Eclipse of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all OC, OW (Original Weapons and Worlds), OS (Original Spells.). This is an AU. Don't like AU don't Read.

Please Read and Review.

Beginning 1: Darkness the Eclipse of Light

It happened with the blink of an eye. He was gone. There was nothing Riku could have done. Except follow. Inside Kingdom Hearts again was like being home again. He had one blade. Yet, he had a key chain on it he did not recognize. Riku was scared. He didn't recognize anything. "What did he do? What happened to this place?" he wondered. He looked up and Hollow Bastion was crumbling to pieces. Then he felt a tug and was whisked away from the dying world. He landed with a hard thud. He looked at the cobble stones of the streets. It was not Traverse Town. He saw two familiar figures along with several he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" he asked.

Donald looked at Riku. Goofy looked away. A figure with blonde spiky hair had come up. He had the cold mako blue eyes. "Where is Sora?" he asked.

"Cloud? I don't know all I saw was the darkness take him away," said Riku. Another blonde haired one came up he looked to be an aviator. He was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. He saw gruffly. "What is going on here we were back in our own world," he said.

"Cid, the darkness is coming on again," said Riku.

A shadow of a figure landed behind them and said, "Of course it is. My master is working a lovely plan. Riku, don't loose heart because Sora might just die because of it." He started laughing. Riku said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am—why do I have to tell you. Fine, by the looks of it I probably couldn't win right now any way. I am Jakaitu. I work for Aya. We are looking for the silver haired man with dark eyes and a cold soul. Have you seen him, he favors you Cloud," said Jakaitu.

"No, we haven't seen Sephiroth," said Cloud. Riku held him back. Jakaitu was watching and smiled. His dark hair was blowing in the wind. He wore a trench coat. His eyes were aquamarine colored. He smiled. "What do you want with him?" asked Cloud.

"If I wanted you to know, I would tell you."

"Spit it out Jakaitu. You have been harassing me for the past year about him. Where is Sora?" asked Cloud.

"Cloud, you really shouldn't make him angry. You keep forgetting that he has kicked your butt four times already," said a brown haired girl.

"If he wants to get his butt kicked again Tifa, we should let him," said a red feline, with a black "XIII" tattooed on him.

"Nanaki, I can't take it no more. I won't have him beaten just because he can't find Sephiroth. Its not like Jenova is loose around here," said Tifa.

"How little you pay attention girl. The call of her aura awoke the darkness and is destroying Hollow Bastion. We can't have that. Aya is searching for the Heir of the Darkness. Only thing is he needs to be able to kill that thing," said Jakaitu. He faded away.

"Get back here. Come back coward!"

"Cloud, calm down," said a dark haired girl wearing strange clothing.

"Yuffie, he doesn't really want too. Last report was that Sephiroth killed Barret. Remember how we found him, it was really awful," said a long haired man. He wore it in a ponytail. He had on clothing that covered his mouth.

"Vincent that is enough. We don't need to remember how bad he was. Aerith tried to heal him but it was too ugly," said Tifa.

A girl in a pink dress with brown hair, looked away. "If holy hadn't escaped me I could have saved him," she said. Cloud went over to her and took her hand. He held her close.

"Don't worry about it what can't be helped can't be helped. The darkness had him and Sephiroth unwittingly set him free."

Riku couldn't believe that these things had happen since he had been gone. It had been two years since Ansem had fallen. Or had he? Sora had been doubtful that he could beat Ansem.

Light had seemingly won until eight months after Ansem had fallen. A horrible explosion at Hallow Bastion took out much of the world. Sephiroth had arrived. He was searching for Jenova. The world of Cloud and company had fallen under Barret's vengeful hand against the company called Shin-ra. As Cloud told Riku what had happed. Riku knew what he must do. When Cloud started talking about the other man, the one called Aya he became more concerned because he seemed to be obsessed with Sora. Cloud and the others also filled in about the search that was being conducted for the one who held the two keyblades. It was said he disappeared after Aya had been put to sleep. Mickey had ran off with Kairi. Now Donald and Goofy were meant to find him. They had been hoping Sora would help them. They knew they would have to do it this time with Riku.

Riku looked at them. "I just arrived. What has happened? Where are we?"

"It seems to be that the darkness is becoming an eclipse, this is Dawn Star Harbor," said Cloud. "I can't stand to admit without a keyblade we have been lost and it seems things have been made worse. This boy with a tail is running around. Leon is looking for his people. It has become crazy and we keeping hearing this melody. It is weird." Riku was lost in thought for a moment. He said, "Lets get on a gummy ship and start looking. This chain what is it called?"

Donald said, "I don't know. I think it is the Chain of Light."

"I have to find chains, then. We all come along. You need help and I am all that any of you have now," said Riku.

They agreed. They went to get on a gummy ship. Riku only had three problems, was this going to be easy, was his search for Sora a lost cause, and where is Kairi during all of this. She hadn't come back to the island, when Sora defeated Ansem.


	2. Beginning 2: Solitary Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all OC, OW (Original Weapons and Worlds), OS (Original Spells.). This is an AU sequel. Don't like AU don't Read.

Beginning 2: Solitary Heart

Out of the darkness, came all worlds. Out of those worlds, in their cores, are their hearts. Ansem learned of this and sought to unleash the darkness. What he didn't know was what lurked there. A single soul, full of the darkness. Born of the Darkness, seeking to bring about the end of all. Long red hair, pale green eyes. He wore a trench coat over a black shirt and pants. He had taken the second Keyblade Master. The first though was the pure heart he sought. Yet the heart of Mickey was what he really wanted. The darkness could have his heart and the light would fade away. Aya was no longer in thought. He opened his eyes and said, "Child, you beat Ansem by fluke and fluke alone. You are of no consequence to me, your power is nothing compared to what is out there."

Sora tried to move but couldn't. He was trapped. "Let me go," he said.

"Not as big and bad without that blade. Fool. This is my world. Kingdom Hearts is mine. The king has ran off. There is no hope. No searching for answers now. I am the answer, I am the Solitary Heart, and I was made out of the soul of a very dark man. The double keyblade wielder was my maker's son. My maker wanted me to destroy light, because he wasn't going to be king much longer, he thought his son was going to take the throne from him so he took, what he thought his son loved so dearly, the Kingdom of Kharai. I am boring you. It gets very interesting if I let you live long enough to hear it out," said Aya. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a very aristocratic person standing behind him. At one glance it would seem to be a girl but it was a boy. "Kuja, good to see you. Any word from Dawn Star Harbor? I mean Jakaitu," said Aya.

"The other blade master is here. Sephiroth has made himself known to be chasing Jenova. Where is that idiot Seymour at?" asked Kuja.

"Hopefully Barret hasn't killed him. Remember we have Barret. We only made it look like he is dead. Well, in a sense he is because he is becoming a heartless. Hatred of course. It is always open your heart to the darkness. My creator had done so the first heartless were born from him," said Aya.

"Yes master. We should continue to experiment with him. The power of the heartless is ever present in him."

"Here that child on of your friends, friend is becoming a heartless because of his hatred. You were led here because you chose the path to sacrifice all but your friends how noble and yet so destructive. The worlds were not quite the same. A rival of the double blade wielder did that," said Aya. He turned and walked off with Kuja.

Aya entered a room. A dark haired doctor was waiting for him. "How does it go Hojo?" asked Kuja. Aya stared at the doctor and smiled wickedly.

"Fine, the experiment is coming along fine. Barret has caused the Shin-ra so many problems. Yet my son didn't kill him. I am surprised," Hojo wheezed.

"You mean Sephiroth right. Good where is he at?" asked Aya.

"I have told you master, that I have not heard of his whereabouts since he started looking for Jenova again. Oh and I have picked up a life force, that was supposedly dead," said Hojo.

"Who?"

"I never forget my experiments. One called Zack, ex-solider first class. Infused with mako like Cloud. Long dark spiky uncontrolled hair. He is with the double blade master and another person. I enjoy this feeling of becoming a heartless. Especially since I can sense other life energies," said Hojo smiling.

Aya looked at the doctor and said, "You are progressing fine."

Aya walked on ignoring Hojo. He was laughing to himself. He could feel the warm darkness. Thirty six years. The darkness was free for thirty-two of those years. Then two years ago the thirty-fourth year the darkness began to escape again. Now two years later. It is broken free again and those that were killed on the other worlds that were sealed are now alive. Aya smiled. The darkness will win again. The total eclipse of light. His laughter echoed through the halls of his castle.

What do you think? Feed back will quicken the update process.


	3. Double Keyblades: Veteran

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all OC, OW (Original Weapons and Worlds), OS (Original Spells.). This is an AU sequel. Don't like AU don't Read.

Double Keyblades: Veteran

_I was young then. No more than fifteen. My father was fearful I would take the throne from him. His brothers didn't help. As far as I was concerned I was a foreign object, he was dying, the disease that was taking him was making him crazy and I was caught in the middle of it. Mother didn't help. I was powerless, or so I thought. I don't know how or why but I was casting spells, like Stop or Aero. His brothers fell to the spells because this strange emblem had formed on them. Then he came—_

_My life changed the day that King Mickey the keeper of light brought them to me the first blades, Keyblades. I found out that for fifteen years the heartless had been poisoning my father. That was twenty-one years ago. My power grew. Father let the heartless out as he died. Aya I had to seal. Four blocked my way. I eventually did defeat him..._

_I met my wife during the fight; at the end we had a daughter. One I still miss to this day because I have lost both so that the heartless wouldn't take my heart. I could and still might just kill Mickey for this..._

A man woke up. He was wearing a tight black body suit. He had a well tone body. He looked no more than twenty. He wore a long short sleeved trench coat and pants. He had spiked hair in thick tufts on top of his head it was black. He wore fingerless gloves on his hands. He had woke up from sleeping. He needed one more chain, the Eclipse of Light. He jumped into the air and disappeared from his little tropical hut.

The plains of the Serengeti laid before him. He stopped and picked up a red and green orb laying on the ground. "People shouldn't leave things lying around," he said.

"Hey there you! Are you Inshikake?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Inshikake.

"Come now and tell Rafiki you are?" said the voice called Rafiki.

"I am not the one lost you are, get down here or I'll blast you."

"I ask you who are you, I know who I am. I am the Baboon Rafiki. You don't even know who you are anymore," said Rafiki he jumped down to the ground with his stick. Inshikake was weary of this stranger at first.

"I know who I am."

"Yes, yes I know the double keyblade wielder."

"That is all that I am, I am nothing else."

"That is where you are wrong. You are still a father with a wife. Have you forgotten?" asked Rafiki.

"I don't have time for this."

"You do as long as you are near me. Look inside yourself the darkness that you seek to destroy is still there let it go. You are scared you will become your father. You are not him at all."

"How do you know?"

"I know many things the wind tells me, now go and discover for yourself Upendi. The Upendi you seek."

"Stay out of my past," he said with warning. Inshikake's anger was now rising.

"Ah, yes the past can hurt. The way I see it—I have done this before—you can learn from it or you can run from it. You have been doing a job of running." Rafiki takes his stick and whacks Inshikake over the head.

"Ow, you little. Come back," said Inshikake, pulling one of his blades. He tried to slam it down at the monkey.

"You still seek to run don't you," said Rafiki. He smacked him again. Inshikake slowed down. Anger had taken him a little. He grabbed the stick.

"No not the stick. Give that back," said Rafiki. Inshikake threw it. "See that is your destiny now. Go find them. They are your world."

Inshikake nodded and went to walk away when he turned to thank the monkey he was gone. He turned and put the blade away. He was searching for the key chain, the last one.

_Remember I will be singing. I will have that melody you liked in my heart._

Inshikake stopped. He had heard the Melody. It was coming from a place he couldn't get too. Since that boy had sealed the darkness, he could travel again. Doubt had worked its way once. He didn't have any doubts when he destroyed the Heartless before. He would do the same again.

A big tawny, lion with an auburn mane was in front of him. It said, "Who are you?"

"I am the Keyblade wielder Simba. I am searching for something," said Inshikake.

Simba said, "The Key chain right. Be careful, it is in the Elephant Graveyard. I have heard that Scar, and Zira have been seen. Kovu and Kiara are around, do not let them go to that place."

"I understand Simba you should take your pride to Dawn Star Harbor," said Inshikake. Simba shook his head.

"I will go in time, you are not the current protector of Kingdom Hearts. Though still I will listen to you." Simba walked off and left Inshikake alone. Inshikake went on about his business. He started searching for the chain when he felt it. Two lions came up to him. One a hoarse female and sly male. Both looked insane. "Why look what we have here," said the female. She was long and lanky. She seemed vengeance laden.

"Why yes, you are the one that help Mufasa? It really doesn't matter. I am Scar. She is Zira. You are after something. What is it?" asked Scar as he smiled wickedly. Black rows of Heartless Hyenas appeared behind them. Inshikake looked at them he summoned his blades. Scar and Zira started laughing as black lions appeared. They were heartless lions. Inshikake smiled. They couldn't see his eyes as a shadow passed over them. He took a stance and ribbons of power erupted around him blasting the ground apart as they rose into the air. Scar and Zira ran in different directions. The heartless attacked. With two swings of the Keyblades half of the lion and hyena heartless were gone. The other half waited for the attack. "Kill him," said Zira.

"What are you waiting for kill him," said Scar.

_This isn't worth the challenge. _Inshikake took out the rest and went to find the Elephant Graveyard. Scar and Zira followed him.

A few minor typos have been changed.


	4. Whispers: Disney Castle, Attacked

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all OC, OW (Original Weapons and Worlds), OS (Original Spells.). This is an AU sequel. Don't like AU don't Read. (-) This dash means new point of view or narration.

Whispers: Disney Castle, Attacked

_I fear the day may come when Kingdom Hearts will fall. Ansem tried, Aya has tried once before and nearly succeeded. What can you do?_

In the Castle that had been protected from much of the first strike in the thirty-four years, the queen was with Daisy. Minnie had been scared. Now she was pacing. It was eerily quiet. White sheets of evanescent vapor started flowing through the walls. Minnie and Daisy started screaming. There was no one left to defend them. A red headed man he looked twenty came in the doors. He had two unfamiliar keyblades. He said, "Queen Minnie. Where are the princesses?" He was more about thirty-four. He wore a patterned black shirt with white belled pants. He had black boots on. Five people came in wearing hooded cloaks. He walked over to them and said, "Where are the princesses?"

"If we knew we would tell you," said Minnie.

"You have no clue as to whom I am do you?" asked the red headed man.

"No, nor do I care," said Minnie.

"You will, I am Sakara you will be quiet because now this belongs to those of us here," said Sakara.

"Who are you people?" asked Minnie.

"We are the Hunters of the Darkness, we seek to end the darkness. The only problem is we cannot get to Hollow Bastion. It has become so infested even the heartless do not go near it. The heart of that world is dying." Sakara smiled. As he came closer he said, "I have the power and will to destroy them." He backed up. He stood a ways back and a bright purple, red and black outline of the insignia of the Heartless erupted underneath him. Sakara smiled. As Minnie backed away. She and Daisy ran from them. Sakara stood still and smiled again. Black arches of lightning lurched out towards them. "You two are my hostages."

Minnie stopped. She said, "I will not be treated such a way." The black lightning was flung back at Sakara. The lightning struck the walls. Rubble and dust fell and rolled across the floor. Sakara was about to attack when a few of his men were attacked. An oriental girl had appeared with a red dragon. Several other of the princesses were there as well. Snow White and Belle were with Daisy and Minnie. Sleeping Beauty and Alice were opening the doors to deep inside the castle. Jasmine and Mulan were taking out the people. Pocahontas was helping Minnie and Daisy. Cinderella was also helping. Ariel had started using her voice as she walked in. Beast had jumped down from the ceiling knock Sakara out the door. He stood up, helped his men, turned, and retreated. "This isn't over," he said.

"It is over now. What are you doing Mulan we are supposed to return to our world," said Mushu.

"I can't just leave. The true masters will come and they need to be safe," said Mulan.

"It is alright she can stay there is really no one to protect them. If this castle falls. The consequences could be great. Also equally bad is the king getting captured," said Minnie. It was the first time she had actually spoken in a while. The other princess agreed.

---------------------------------------------------

_My Keyblade Master failed me. That is nothing. I will give him a few more chances. All I need to gain a form is for the darkness he makes and uses. Laughter erupted. Aya was the first but Sora will die by my hand. It was funny Riku was on another island. He was not on Destiny Islands where Kairi was. Sora was on the same island. This Inshikake is very much a real threat. I must seek Sakara and task with finding away for Inshikake to be destroyed._

---------------------------------------------------

Into the darkness, Kingdom Hearts goes. Teetering on the edge of destruction. Reality has been warped. Does it matter that Sora is the cause. Regret has fed the darkness. He couldn't be Ansem without it. So the darkness was sealed with a hint of regret. Sora lost the light and protection of the keyblade because of his mistake.

---------------------------------------------------

Riku on the other hand must make amends. The darkness almost swallowed him once. He knows this. The Darkness has spread beyond all known bounds into worlds, made for such attacks and border worlds so that new attacks could be launched. Now the stars that had fallen before are falling again. Twilight has begun for Light.


	5. Double Keyblades: Eclipse of Light Chain

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all OC, OW (Original Weapons and Worlds), OS (Original Spells.). This is an AU sequel. Don't like AU don't Read.

Double Keyblades: Eclipse of Light Chain

_For as long as I remember I am rumored to be the first true master of the blade. Also the darkness had awoken before and has been known to destroy worlds. Long before King Mickey's time. Reality was nearly destroyed once. But a true master arose and took the imposter out. Ever since I learned that Ansem was carrying on in Aya's place, the child named Sora was made known to me. That is when it hit me, like an avalanche—_

_He was too immature and unlearned in the ways of the warrior. This Riku was though. No one knows where he came from. My daughter Kairi she fell in love with this Sora. I intended to find this Sora to see if he is worthy of my daughter. Although I may just let him have her. Still I must find her mother to really figure out what to do. I wonder if the charm I put on her will lift enough for her to recognize her father—_

A single tear fell into the darkness.

Inshikake had been running and slashing Heartless. He had pulled off his favorite move the Paralysis several times. Scar and Zira were still watching him from a far. As Inshikake slid down into the Elephant graveyard, man wearing a red trench coat that covered his mouth walked in front of him. He had on shades and had steely gray hair. He said, "I am Auron looking for Sora. He is the one that has to make this mess right." Inshikake looked at the newcomer.

"I am the Double Keyblade wielder, Inshikake. Get out of my way. I don't know where Sora is. If you think I am going to lead you to him then suit yourself."

"If you want to," said Auron. He jumped over Inshikake and blew away several heartless.

"Keep up if you can. I am not staying here. The heartless want my heart. I don't like keeping them out."

"Alright lets go then," said Auron. They both started looking around. Inshikake's dark blade started shaking and vibrating. As Inshikake followed the vibrations. He found what he was looking for. He put the chain on and he learned his final spells. He heard the clattering of bone.

"There he is lets get them," said Zira. She started laughing.

"No, Zira. He isn't the one Aya wants us to kill. Riku is the one we kill," said Scar.

"I want target practice."

"No, lets go he was found what he was after anyway and we would be killed again."

Inshikake watched as they left. He settled back down and put the blades away. He looked at Auron and jumped into the sky. He disappeared. Auron followed him. Inshikake had learned that as he became more powerful, he was able to teleport around Kingdom Hearts.

Lagoon of Fate

Inshikake looked at Auron. He wasn't sure what to make of him. "What do you want with Sora?" he asked.

"I want him to know that he screwed up," said Auron.

"I am certain he knows that by now."

"I found this boy with black long spiky hair. He was wearing this strange uniform. Do you know where he belongs?" asked Auron.

"No, I don't. Lets wait to see if he wakes up," said Inshikake looking at the kid in the sand. _All I know is that Sora has really messed everything up._

Auron looked at Inshikake and said, "You don't look that good. Something wrong? You look like you've been through many trials."

"It is nothing more than losing my home, my parents, my wife and child because of my father. Sometimes I feel that I am responsible for Aya and others, it is not my fault. I feel like it is though. My mother told me he wasn't like that until she was about to give birth to me. She knew that at one time he want an heir. What royal doesn't? Soon as I was born it became worse. I had to raise myself and survive my uncles," said Inshikake. He looked away. "I feel that I abandoned my daughter because I sent her to be safe, in Hollow Bastion. Then she gets sent to this island and meets this child Sora."

Auron wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry that you have lost it all." Inshikake turned and smiled.

"Fate thinks to control me but I will not be its victim. Aya will die."

"Hush the child awakes he does not need to know anything about you," said Auron.

"Where am I?" He started looking around.

"Who are you kid?" asked Inshikake.

"I am Zack. I am not a kid I am Solider First Class Zack," said the kid.

Inshikake scrutinized the kid for a moment. "Sure, I just see a child."

"You must be a old geezer then," said Zack.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that."

"What that you are a geezer?" asked Zack.

Inshikake didn't back and started chasing the kid. "Come back here I will show you a geezer, child."

"Where is Cloud?" asked Zack.

"They belong in the sky. Jeez you are dumb. Did those spikes puncture your brain?"

"You are a geezer, geezer. I am talking about a person," said Zack.

Inshikake tackled him to the ground and tied him up with rope he had hidden. He said, "This is Kingdom Hearts you aren't on your world anymore."

"Should I just keep calling you geezer, or do you have a name?" asked Zack.

"Inshikake, Zack."

"Hostile."

Auron had had enough. "Shut up both of you. Now you Zack explain why you are here." Inshikake walked back toward Auron. He sat down to listen as Zack explained.


	6. Worlds: Hunt for Materia

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all OC, OW (Original Weapons and Worlds), OS (Original Spells.). This is an AU sequel. Don't like AU don't Read.

Ideas had been on hold. All reviews welcome and well appreciated. Thank you for having patience with me

Worlds: Hunt For Materia

Riku and company was riding on the gummi ship when they came to a new world. It was called Crystal Sands. But something was happening to the gummi ship. They all fell on to the world as the ship crash landed.

_Travel by ship is gone. Riku, your destiny is near. Laughter ensued. Now you must travel by train. A emerald green gummi train. That way the void cannot tear it apart. The torrents are bad. Come on you worked for me once. Do it again. Maleficent didn't do it right._

"No. I will travel the worlds and put things right," said Riku. He woke up. He looked at the others. They had landed on a strange world. Nanaki shook himself off.

"Nice flying now how do we get off this world?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Well while we are here we best figure out what is going on," said Vincent.

"Gwarsh, it wasn't the way we usually land," said Goofy.

"Help," said Donald Duck. He was being his usual self. Riku came over looked around and two scorpion heartless had Donald cornered. Cloud attacked them before Riku could and they were shattered.

"C'mon. Before they come back," said Cloud.

"Wait a minute," said Aerith. She looked at the ground. "This world has been affected with Materia."

"Oh, crap c'mon. Lets go, the heartless cannot whatsoever have the Materia," said Cloud. A very powerful bolt hit the ground in front of them. It was almost like a solar flare. Riku looked away and shut his eyes as everyone else did.

"I have already found a few. Let see, uh Lightning, earth, water, fire, wind, and Ultima," said a blue haired man. He smiled. He floated downward. "I am Seymour. Welcome to Crystal Sands, where the sun never shines directly down. This is the end of the road for the Keyblade Master."

Riku looked at him and hit him with his blade one good time causing him to drop the Materia. "Looks like you're all talk."

"There is still more, like summons," said Seymour. He stood up and heartless began appearing. They were mainly defenders and guardians, along with wyverns and cactuars. He started laughing.

"Would you shut up," said a voice. A red headed man approached them. Cloud and the others prepared for a fight. It didn't come. They ran after the Heartless ignoring everyone else.

Cloud had remembered how Aya had made everything like it was. Several days before Riku arrived in Dawn Star Harbor, Aya had awakened the Darkness. The Seal on the doors was not strong enough. Sora was no where near the area. He was out searching for the king. Well he had found him once but Donald and Goofy didn't know that. Aya had ripped the doors off their hinges. The darkness flooded outward. As it did so Kingdom Hearts became twisted and melded into a flurry of worlds and origins. Tens of worlds were opened or obliterated. The Heartless grew in size and number. Old and new enemies arose and whole Building became worlds unto themselves. A huge and horrible explosion at Hollow Bastion was caused by Sephiroth. Cloud came out of his thoughts as they chased Seymour. They had stopped.

Riku and the others were fighting three huge heartless. He joined into the fight. Before he could get close he grabbed his head. Voices rang out and called to him.

_Remember who you are looking for. Remember that he doesn't want to be found. Sora chose the road to the collapse of light. But still Aya caught him before too long. Also Aya ripped the doors to the darkness off and he accidentally sent Riku to a fake Destiny's Islands and Mickey went to the real one and retrieved Kairi._

The voices were gone before Cloud could do anything. He passed out. When the others were done they did their best to revive him. When they proceeded to hunt for materia a haunting Melody began playing out of nowhere. Riku was confused.

The Darkness was gone yet the Melody played on. As it did Riku remembered when the doors to the darkness were opened again. He started to swagger back and forth. He passed out as darkness took him. He laid on the ground out cold as the others also tried to revive him. "Who is playing the Melody?" asked Nanaki.

"I don't know," said Tifa.

"Its beautiful whoever is playing it," said Cid. "It kinda reminds me of my piloting days on our world."

"This is ridiculous don't they know that Aya is loose?" asked Yuffie. "That really gets on my nerves."

"Shut up for two minutes please. It is beautiful. Your loud obnoxious mouth ruins it," said Cid. Yuffie folded her arms and turned her back on him.

"It reminds me of how the planet calls to us," said Aeirth. The group listened to the tune. As it played on.


	7. Memories: Origins 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all OC, OW (Original Weapons and Worlds), OS (Original Spells.). This is an AU sequel. Don't like AU don't Read.

Memories: Origins 1

"Mickey how long must we be in here?" asked Riku.

"For as long as it takes someone to release us," said Mickey. He shook his head. He laughed feebly. "I don't know how long that will take. I do know that there is someone coming that is an even more powerful threat than Ansem. He is the Double Blade Master's father's darkness. His name is Aya." Riku looked at Mickey confused.

"It isn't over. I hired Ansem the guardian of the Worlds that Cloud, Leon and all of them came from. He became obsessed with the darkness and it eventually swallowed him. He was split in half. Half became part of Sora and the other half became you," said Mickey. Riku looked away.

"That does mean that I am part of the darkness," said Riku.

Mickey shook his head. "No it doesn't you sacrificed yourself to close the doors. Only Inshikake has ever managed to close the doors by himself."

"What? How?"

"He is a Double Keyblade wielder. One of the rare ones. More balanced toward the light. He had an opposite that just came to be. He is part of the Hunters of Darkness a group that came before me that controlled the darkness locked away in every heart," said Mickey. "But now Sakara is more balanced toward the darkness. He seeks to destroy Inshikake, you and Sora. Because the blades attract the darkness to them. He made his blades. Yours came from your heart to protect you as did the others."

"Still you are crazy to even take on the job this large alone," said Riku.

"I did what I thought was noble," said Mickey. They stopped as they heard the doors get ripped open. They both were sucked out of the room as it collapsed and all the darkness escaped. All the heard was "Vengeance is mine," said Aya. Both Mickey and Riku saw a red haired man. Mickey said, "Riku that is Aya. The first to unleash the darkness."

Later after both had landed in some weird limbo. Mickey looked at Riku. "Find Dawn Star Harbor. Twilight Town and Traverse City had been sealed away because the chamber to the darkness has been destroyed. I must find Kairi and take her back to Kharia Ruins," said Mickey.

"What is the reasoning behind it?" asked Riku.

"She holds the key to the undoing of Aya," said Mickey. He left for Destiny's Island.

Riku began searching Kingdom Hearts for this new town. He heard rumors that the Key Blade wielder called Sora had been taken. It had been spread that all with Keyblades to be hunted down. Riku knew that Aya was firmly in control of the situation. Riku had found the Ruins of Hollow Bastion. Half of the castle was gone. That was when he realized that he was close to his goal. As he was sucked into a black hole. He was falling not toward the town but toward his body.

Crystal Sands: Now

His body jumped. He sat up and looked around. "I remember now what I am supposed to do. The trip to Dawn Star Harbor caused a small case of amnesia. I am fine now," said Riku. He looked down in his hand he held a red gem. He showed to Tifa. She smiled.

"That is the legendary summon Knights of the Round. It is very powerful. Your wanting to find your friend must have summoned it to you. A very noble cause indeed," she said. Riku nodded. Cloud sat up. He looked at Riku.

"The damage at Hollow Bastion was caused by a minor fight between Sephiroth and Jenova." Riku was amazed. The devastation that the fight had caused. They gathered their wits about them and started hunting Crystal Sands for Seymour and the materia. Several Aeons were flying around. The swooped down on the party. They were angered by the presence of other summons. Cloud and the other prepared for a fight. The Aeon Bahamut landed in front of them. Cloud summoned Bahamut Zero to attack the monster. As they prepared for the attack a huge dark ball knocked summon gem out of Cloud's hand. Bahamut Zero vanished. As he did the other attacked knocking the party out cold.


End file.
